You're making it harder
by IloveRemusnSirius
Summary: This is a sequel to When will you tell the truth, u dont have to read the first one to know the concept: girls let me say this, when u read this, you will say,"thats was he deserves, but you have to read it to know what im talking about


I don't own harry potter, I wish I did but I don't

My beta reader is special k the great

Hey people if you love harry potter then I got what your are looking for

* * *

><p>Remus PoV<p>

"What?" I shout. How did this happen? I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is first time I see Sirius in two years, and he comes back to tell me he is getting married.

"I'm getting married," Sirius says excitedly for the second time. "His name is Jason and he owns a gym I work out at and a couple of bars."

"Sirius, you can't be serious." I start to dread his answer after I figured out what I said.

"I am Sirius," Sirius jokes. I just give him a look, so he continues, "Ok fine. I thought since the whole James incident," he gives me a pointed look that I ignore. He continues on, "I hung around bars. I met some friends, and then I met Jason. He is funny, exotic…he's smart, sexy, a book worm, amazing, sexy, charming, and a little bit of a nutter. Oh, did I tell you he is sexy? Jason is my prince charming. He saved me." I give him a shocked look. Sirius realizes what he said and quickly corrects himself, "From my broken heart, I mean."

That's all I hear before I start to blank out. Sirius is getting married. WHAT THE **! This can't be. This can't be happening. I make one mistake and it ruins my life. I spent these past two years regretting it. Now Sirius is back in my life, and he comes to tell he is getting married. Well I'm not having it.

"Why did you come back?" I ask sharply.

"I wanted to ask you something. You're the reason I met Jason. So I'm asking you, as a friend and ex-lover, would you be my … my best man," he asks. I am extremely shock at what he said. I look at Sirius in the eye and see he is not kidding.

"How the hell can you ask me to be your best man?" I snap. Something flashes in Sirius's eyes, but it must have been a trick of light, so I ignore it and stick to the subject at hand. Sirius looks stricken by my outburst.

"Well, why not?" Sirius says coyly, tilting his head.

"Because the man I've been hoping to forgive me, the man I love, the man who walked out of my life, the man I love so much, is marrying another bloke!" I shout. "Why would I want to see that very man being courted by someone else?"

"How dare you!" Sirius shouts, his eyes filling with rage, "How dare you say you love me when you cheated on me. I could never be with someone who would hurt me intentionally."

I know I should calm down, but I can't. I'm just so freaking **. I walk over to Sirius and slam him into the wall, holding him there. Sirius starts to struggle.

"Let go of me," he hisses, struggling harder to get free.

"No, not until you listen to reason," I plead. "I've never intentionally tried to hurt you. I love you,"

Sirius struggles harder. "No, no," he says," You can't love me. You just can't. You hurt me, Remus!" Sirius shouts. I look at Sirius to see he has tears streaking down and off his face onto the floor.

"Sirius-," I start.

"No, Remus I can't be with you anymore. I've been hurt so much and you put the icing on the cake with what you did. I'm trying to forgive and forget, but you're making it harder." Sirius starts to cry harder. This is the first time I've seen Sirius cry this hard in his life…in my life.

All my anger disappears. I let go of him and step back.

"Remus," Sirius starts to say," If you care about me at all then you will be my best man. I'm leaving, but I'll leave you my number. Goodbye."

Sirius rights down his number and leaves.

I think over everything that happened and I can't stop repeating," What have I done? What have I done?"

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

And if you do review then all your dreams will come true and so will my

P.S

why dont yall give me a idea on something new to write as long as its boyxboy


End file.
